Ones beginnings
by SnowyEmu
Summary: A Jedi saves a young baby from certain death, having to watch as the mother was killed before him. this was the beginning for young Azuchi, this was her beginning, but was it only hers?
1. The Finding

Kala'din , Ryloth

Unknown P.O.V(Point of view)

The man quietly moved through the streets of Kala'din. It was if he wasn't even there, but that was because the people were ignoring the man. He was stocky and short, but gave off an aura of mystery. He walked closer to home of whic seemed quiet to most, was a whirlwind of activity. The force seemed to practically call out to him, leading him to this one house. His weapon shook in its clipped place on his belt. He knocked on the door, waiting for anwser. He didn't expect for him to be dragged inside so quickly.

"Are you here to help cure my baby," The twi'lek woman asked with exhaustion clearly present in her voice. He looked around her home, Trash and other items.

"Cure your baby, is she sick," He asked after walking up to the baby in the crib. The baby girl giggled, reaching her hands up in a 'pick me up' motion. He swiftly reached into her crib and plucked her out.

"**She** has caused all of this," The young mother replied, pointing to the mess scattered around the room. He wasn't convined, no baby could have done this. Unless she was-

His thoughts were cut off as the baby began to lift up a small glass object, without her hands.

"That is what she does, she does that to cause this," She said, as the baby lost her grip on the glass object causing it to shatter against the room floor.

"She isn't sick," He told her, looking around for a bag to put her stuff in. The woman looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"She is force sensitive," He replied looking at her. The womans face turned from confused to happy. It was as if she was looking for a reason to keep the baby.

"I am a jedi, may i take your daughter for jedi training," he asked, looking at the woman in the eyes. She was about to reply, when a blast of red entered the room. The laser hit the woman right between the eyes. She fell over, the jedi grabbed her just before she hit the floor. He grabbed the necklace that was wrapped around her mothers neck. He ran as fast as he could out of there, the baby snuggled tight in his arms.


	2. The Archives

Jedi temple, Coruscant

3 years

Unknown P.O.V(Point of view)

~Training Room~

The five year old moved her hand across the air, training saber in her hand. The other children in the room were having just as much trouble as her. The Initiates were beginning new move sets in

Shii-Cho, the most basic form of lightsaber combat. The young twi'lek moved slightly into a more comfortable position. She began to run the movement, doing it just right. She continued until her name was heard.

"Good, Initiate Clapava,"Master koon said, giving the girl a renewed sense of determination. About to adopt her stance once more, the bell rang in the class room. This signaled an change of classes. The Initiates all lined up at the door ready to go to there next class. They all walked out leaving Master Koon behind to think.

~Hallway near the Jedi Archives~

Deon's P.O.V

I sighed as I carried my books to the Archives. I didn't like Studying, but i needed to in order to pass my Padawan Trials. I shook my Head, The way to the archives from the Crystal Gardens was far and long, but it was beautiful to walk through. I was knocked out of my thoughts to see a young twi'lek tugging on my robe.

"Mister," She asked looking around,"Can you take me to the arrrchives," She said, having trouble pronoucing archives.

"Why sure, i'm headed there now," I said taking her hand, leading her towards the Jedi Archives.

~Jedi Archives~

"Ah, Initiate Clapava, Joining us at last,"Master Poss'li said as she gesturing to the class of initiates. I smiled at Master Poss'li, my old Reading teacher.

"Master, if I may, she had gotten lost on the way here," I said drawing her attention. She smiled looking at me. She turned her Attention back to the young girl.

"Thats fine, we'll catch up on your studies later okay," She said waving me off. I walked away with a renewed sense of passion, thats what he wanted to be like someday.

"Deon, Master Fistos Gonna show us a cool trick." My friend said runnung up to me. I smiled as he led me out, for now though, i'm just a kid.

_An/ While writing this I was checking my views on the view tacker and saw a review. Thank you to Star-wars-rebels-girl for the review._

_~Snowyemu_


	3. Teachers and Students

Jedi Temple, Courscant

1 year later

Azuchi's P.O.V(Point of view)

~Outside gardens~

I giggled as the rock a boy was lifting flew out of his hand into the teachers head. The teacher was less than enthusiastic to find a rock pelting her head.

"Clam down class," She yelled to the giggling 6 year olds. They all slowly clamed down. I began to lift the rock once more before the small bell rang in the masters hand. Her teacher sighed as she instructed them to line up.

"Alright, everyone line up in a straight," She said as I walked up to the line. I loved outdoors time as we got to lift and practice lots of force things. We began to walk forward with swiftness.

~Initiates Restroom~

Unknown P.O.V

Deon rushed through the restroom, he had been assigned, by his master, to take care of the 4th year Initiates. He didn't like taking care of the lit-

"Fiel, don't touch,"He yelled as an initiate grabbed his log book, Fiel hesitated for a moment before rushing into another room. Deon groaned with anger. Suddenly,a twi'lek girl ran into the room holding, low and behod his log book. She ran up to him handing him the log book. It took about 20 seconds to realized who she was.

"Thank you, weren't you that little girl I helped to the archives," He asked her. The little girl put on a face of concentration as she thought back to the event.

"Yea, I am,"She said with a toothy smile before running off towards the line slowly beginning to form at the door. He sighed as Fiel ran past, spitting towards him.

~Jedi Public Transport Bay~

Aayla Securas P.O.V

I walked smoothly down the ramp with a small togruta girl holding my hand. I thought back to how this was was brought on about. It had all started with that little girl, Azuchi, I think was when it had all changed...

_A/n, Thank you everyone who has read so far. i am beginning work on Chapter 4 as you read this. If anyone would like to have a character in the story, PM me. Thanks_

_Snowyemu_


	4. What started it all

Jedi Temple, Courscant

_6 Years earlier_

_~Jedi council Room~_

_Unknown P.O.V_

_The Jedi knight burst through the Jedi council room doors. THe Masters all stood up, Surprised and worried. The knight looked around confused._

_"Sorry didn't mean to be all dramatic," He said causing some of the masters to huff in annoyance as they retook their seats._

_"Problem there is, what is it," Master Yoda inguired to the knight standing before them. The knight slowly revealed the baby. The council was shocked. The mission was to track down a possible sith. _

_"Her mother was killed by the assassin," He explained, before sighing._

_"I didn't see his face but, he helped us find this youngling," He said giving her to the medical bots. He was about to say something when a blast of heat hit evryone. _

_BLAM_

_The windows shattered as the bomb went off. Many groaned as they fled the room. The young knight slowly looked up. Aayla Secura was about to ask why he was still siting there when a flash of red buzzed past her vision. The the laser bullet hit its mark. The young knights face. She was frozen by shock and fear. Kit fisto managed to grab her, pulling her out of the room._

_2 weeks later_

_Aayla and the other Masters gathered around the ship holoterminal. Mace stepped up to talk._

_"We must find this assassin or many a jedi will be in danger," He began,_

_6 years later._


	5. Understanding the Trials of life

Jedi Temple, Courscant

6 years later

Azuchis P.O.V

I giigled as I ran towards the bed. I loved this part of the day. Our master would read to us and we would all fall write into sleep. I looked willing toward the door.

Little did she, or the rest of the clan, knew that there fun loving master had just died. They waited for three hours, before they were put to bed without the story.

I looked up at the master, with a confused and mad expression painted onto it.

"Now Initiate, clam down," He said with soothing voice, not specifically telling this to single person. He guided them down back to the playing area.

"Do you know what happens when someone dies," He asked before looking straight at Feil. He shook his head as the words that were about to come out of his mouth suddenly disappeared.

"And, I mean the mystic thing," He clairified. He looked around the room, surprised at the very small amount of hands. He pin-pointed a child and called on them.

"Lov'is, what happens," He said to the young zabrak. He smiled with excitement as he began to speak.

"When aperson dies they are taken into the force," He explained looking proud, before Master Kos cut it down.

"Very good Lov'is, but not quite," He began as he force pulled a dool to them. Lov'is' expression of pride fell as the explaination began.

"When someone dies they are taken by the force but if they are strong in the force they may, in rare cases, become force appartions," He said looking at the attentive faces," Most people are taken in, just like Master Gi'vin, but some aren't," He finished giving them a smile, before he sent us off to bed.


	6. The Final Trial

4 Years later...

Unknown P.O.V

The eleven year olds all looked straight towards the master of the Padawan Trails.

"All of you have done well, and many have passed the trials," The Master began, he looked over the crowd of soon-to-be Padawans an smiled.

"The road he here was a hard one, but some of you will repeat this next year,"He said turning on the datapad,"All the names I call, will not be repeating," He finished listing off the names.

As names were called relief fluttered over their young faces, while those still waiting, fear was filtered out through their face. One such Youngling being Azuchi. She was a young twi'lek girl. She though she had done terribly on the trials, but her score sheet said other wise. While she didn't score the highest, she was up there.

"Azuchi Clapava," Her name filtered out of the Master mouth, as her eyes light up. She bowed towards the Master, before jogging towards her peers, who were lined up near Master Koon.

"That's all the names, I am sorry for those who did not make through this, but you have another chance," He said optimistically, before turning to those who were chatting excitedly.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet young ones," He said to them, silencing the crowd.

"As you can see, you do not have lightsabers," He referred to there belts. He ushered them into another room.

"You will all have one final trial, You will be going to Ilum and Collecting a lightsaber crystal," He explained, as he handed out datapads to every youngling.

"These 'pads will have the time you are going on this trial, Your Master who will be accompanying you, will explain the trial futher," And with that he walked out of the room, leaving the younglings to talking and procrss the information they had just recieved.

"Hey, Azuchi when do you go," Lov'is asked with a smile, as he sat down next to her. She was quite for a second, clutching her necklace.

"Umm, I go next week, on wednsday," She said looking at him, her eyes asking the same of him. He turned on his datapad and pulled up his information.

"Same as you, so we'll be going at the same time," He said, giving her a high five. They got up and began to walk out of the room. Unknown to them, the class bully was going the same time, was going to try and ruin their trip.


	7. Ilum

Present day

Azuchi P.O.V

I yawned, as I stretched. I pulled myself out of my blankets excitedly, today was the day of the Gathering. I hurriedly pulled on my clothes, and bbrushed my teeth. As I ran towards the landing bay, Lov'is joined me.

"Hey, are you excited or what," He asked, his voice cracking slightly, as we turned a corner.

'Is that even a question," I yelled to him, jumping over a ducking youngling. He gave me a smile as we turned down the hallway to the landing bay. As we walked in, a hand shot out in front of us, knocking me down.

"Hey," I yelped, fall on my butt. I looked up and frowned. It was the class bully, Feil.

"Hey, Tailhead, oh and hornhead, what a treat," He said with an evil laugh. Lov'is pulled me up. We both looked at him.

"What do you want Feil," I asked, knowing that we all were in the same gathering group was maddening but dealable. 

"Just wanted to let you know, this won't be pleasant for you two," He said,"I will ruin this trip for, neither of you will be Jedi, not on my watch," He said walking away. Although i knew why he didn't want me being a Jedi, but Lov'is was a good kid. I shook it off as we followed his example by runnung towards the shuttle.

"The last arrive, good," The master said referring to us before walking up the ramp to the ship. I shuddered as I though about what Feil would do.

The trip there wasnt bad, we managed to avoid Feil for the most part. I sighed as we looked out window down at Ilum.

"All Younglings report to Landing ramp when ready," The Master said over the intercom. We both made our we towards our coats before we began towards the landing ramp.

"I'll race ya," Lov'is said suddenly, runnung off. I gave off a laugh as i chased after him.

"Cheater," I yelled as we turned on the area with the landing ramp.

"I know young one, always cheats at sabacc," The master said, Lov'is frowned playfully.

Quickly, the ramp area was filled with younglings, and a soft thud told us, we had arrived upon Ilum's surface.

We all walked towards the entrance to the Crystal caves of Ilum, our master explaining to way of the trial.

"Follow the force, and it will reward you, also you will need to be quick, because the ice will refreeze within a matter of hours," He said as he opened up the crystal caves.

"Begin," He said as we all ran in.


	8. The Crystal quest

Ice caves of Ilum

Azuchi P.O.V

My slowled to jog as I caught up with Lov'is.

"Hey," I said looking down the paths, younglings flying down paths. He looked at me for a second before responding.

"We need to break off, trust the force, its strongest here than most anywhere else," He said, stopping to close his eyes. He staye like that for a minute or two, silent, unmoving before his eyes flew open and ran down a path before I could follow him. I sighed, as I followed down a different path.

"trust the force," I mumbled to myself glumly. As I walked, my lekku swayed. They picked up on every little sound, just like Aquilo's, a togruta in my year. I turned down a dark path, my eyes looked around the newly arrived area. I looked at the streets that seemed to just appear.

I looked back to see if I was just seeing things, but i saw streets.

"You," Someone said suddenly. I flew around, my hands up in defense. The man before me was tall, human, and bald. His mando armor showed that his was here on bussiness.

"You're the target, I won't let you get away this time," He suddenly said, pulling his blasters out a shooting towards me. I jumped out of the way.

"Why are you doing this," I shouted , force pushing him. He growled at me. Rude. I ran through the empty streets, checking the doors as I ran. I came to a door that was unlocked and ran inside. I froze.

There, standing , was a woman. She was holding a baby, with _my necklace _around her neck.

"Who are you," I whispered. She looked up from the baby, twisting her head to look at me.

"You, the destroyer, homewrecker, and killer," She said looking at me. Suddenly, the window broke, as a laser hit her back. The baby was gone and so was the necklace.

"Where are you," The Hunter roared. I ran out the back door, searching for a weapon. I burst through anouther door, I mistook it as the back door. I gave a relieved smile as a blaster lay on the floor.

"I smell you, I will get you," He tauted, trying to lure me out. I smiled as I tauted back at someone for the first time in my life.

"Come an' get me," I Shouted from around a small corner. Suddenly, he burst through the door. He fired towards me, cutting my arm. I screamed in pain, dropping the blaster. He lept at me, as I fell to floor, clamering for the gun. He landed past me, as I grabbed the gun.

_Blam_

The gun went off in my hands. Suddenly, as the hunter died, the room melted away to reveal a small cavern. At the middle stood a glowing crystal. I slowly made my way towards it. I hesitantly reached for the crystal. Its soft aquamarine glow lit up the dark cavern. I looked back the way I came. It looked just like the way through the city. I cluched the crystal, and ran towards the openings.

"Trust in the force, Yes, I will," I said to myself, smiling. My run slowed to walk when I saw the diverging paths. Lov'is was running from one path, carrying Feil.

"Lov'is, what-," I began before he cut me off. He shook his head and began to run ahead.

"He was running from his crystal place like we were, but he hit his head bad against the ice," He said, shaking his head, He looked me in the eyes.

"I, as a healer, will never turn away a patient,...even one i hate," He said as saw the opening. It was almost closed.

"Be ready," I said, stuffing the crystal in my pack. I paused for half a second, Just now realizing how cold I was. I force pushed with all my might, breaking the ice enough for Lov'is to squeeze through and me after him.

"Master, Feil is hurt, he hit his head,' Lov'is siad, ignoring the other students surprise.

"Oh no, Hurry to the ship," The master said, urging us towards the exit.


	9. The Forge of a Jedi

Jedi Starship

Azuchi P.O.V

I reached out with force, making the crystal move with the other parts. I moved the crystal into the center, allowing my mind to pick and chose through the parts that lay before me. The crystal holder flew into the air, conforming around the crystal. A bead of sweat slid down my face. I had been at this for hours, failing several times.

Lov'is had finished several hours before, along with four other students. The remaining 3 still struggled to create their weapon.

_Click_

I opened my eyes to see my fully constructed lightsaber before me. I allowed it to reach my hand before taking hold of it.

"Ah, I see you have finally finished," The Jedi droid said grabbing hold of the saber, inspecting it. After a minute or two the droid handed it back to her.

"Congratulations, You have constructed a lightsaber, the weapon of the Jedi and protecter of the weak," The master of the gathering said grabbing my attention.

"Thank you, master," I said as I bowed before him. He gave me a smile, before he gestured to my lightsaber.

"Turn it on, but away from us," He said, pushing my hand out. I pushed the power button. The saber produced an aquamarine blue blade, it made the room glow with excitement. The master bowed his head, a nod of aproval.

"Head to your quaters, we will arrive at the temple within two hours," He said, as the lightsaber shut off with soft hiss. I bowed, giving him respect as I walked out of the room.

As soon as I was out of his ear shot, I gave out a squeal of delight. I had almost made it, I had made a lightsaber, and I was almost a padawan. I gave a sigh as I arrived my shared quaters.

"Azuchi, you've got a lightsaber," Lov'is said with excitement flowing from his voice. My face turned a shade darker as I blushed.

"So do you," I said, embarressed. He gave me a toothy smile before he gave me hug.

"We are almost there, 'chi," He said, using his nickname for me. I hugged him back with a nod.

"All crew, We will be docking at the temple in 22 minutes," The intercom blared suddely. We both smiled at the large it made.

"Can you go check if Feil is up," He suddenly asked, concern lacing his voice. I gave him a small face of confusion.

"I quess," I said, trying sound concerned. I failed.

"Come on, I know you hate him, but do this for me, please," He pleaded with me, giving me his pouty face. I lasted four seconds before I gave in.

"Fine, I'll be right back," I said, turning and walking out of the quaters. I walked quickly to the medbay. I looked in. When I see that no-one was there, I walked in. There sitting up was Feil.

"Azuchi, what happened," He asked, confusion lacing his eyes.

"Well,..." I began, telling him the story of what happened...

..." Then, I pushed out the Ice, and Lov'is slid you under," I finished, moving left lek over my sholder to my back.

"All ocupants please exit the ship, wounded will be transported to the Hall of Healing," The intercom blared suddenly.

"Well, I got to go," I said begining to walk out of the medbay. Feil grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Azuchi, Im sorry,...and thank you,...tell that to Lov'is," He said, allowing my hand free. I gave him a nod. I believed that Feil had changed,changed for the better.

Temple Grounds, Corsuant

"Padawans, soon you all will be," Master yoda began, explaining what would happen from then forth...


	10. Becoming a Padawan

Jedi Temple Sparing room

3 months after The gathering

Unknown P.O.V

A flash of aquamarine clouded the young humans vision. He staggered back, surprsed by the move of his twi'lek friend. He smiled, she was doing better.

"Surprised," She asked, with a slightly tauting voice. He nodded, suddenly flashing forward, catching her off guard.

"Hey," She yelled, trying to block the strike, without sucess. She huff as her lightsaber was flung out of her hand.

"I yeild," She said, finally able to show the signs of exhaustion. He gave a laugh.

"You have to try harder, you won't get better if you just sit around," The male said, will the lightsaber to his hand.

"Here," He said, as she grasped the hilt. She clipped it to her belt, grabbong the offered hand. He pulled her up with little effort.

"Lov'is is looking for you," He said, giving her a look.

"I know, He knows I can't talk right, at least not with him," She said, as she shook her head, her lekku swaying with the motion.

"Go talk to him," He said, gesturing to her holocomm. She didn't answer as she walked out of the sparring room. She walked down the hall towards the padawan chossing room.

Padawan Chossing Room/Arena

Azuchi P.O.V

I watched as masters looked upon the possible students in the room. They were all possible masters for all of us. I still didn't have a master, and I hated it.

"Youngling Azuchi, you are next to go into the arena, yes," A voice said suddenly, drawing her attention. She look down at the time, be fore giving a response.

"Yes Master..," I said, my voice trailing off, my mind searching for a name.

"A'lent," He said putting a hand upon her shoulder," You seem angry," He said turning my face towards his.

"Well,...its just that everyone in my gathering group already has a master," I said, allowing my sadness to slip through into my voice.

"Go out there on more time, I've got a felling you're going to be leaving this room a padawan," He said mysteriously, as he began to walk away. I shook it off as I walked down the steps to the opening to the arena.

Arena Entrance

The doors slid open to reveal the different padawans showing off their skills to the masters and knights above.

"Hey, Azuchi, want to spar," Sil'van called out to me. I paused for a second before I jogged over to him.

"Sure," I said, removing my lightsaber from its clip on my belt.

Our lightsabers lit up with a _swoosh_. My stance stood relaxed, but I was ready to move. I thought back to the training I had done with Feil and Lov'is.

Suddenly Sil'van shot forward, lightsaber above his head. I side stepped and I swiped my blade at him. Our sabers connected with a _shig_. He started pushing his weight on me, so I kicked under his legs, unbalancing him. His eyes glowed with surprise. I force pushed him back. He landed on his feet, throwing his lightsaber towards me. I deflect it away with a force push, leaping forward before Sil'van could reach for it. I mcaught his lightsaber and got into a stance where his was at my mercy.

The lightsabers shut off with a _hiss._ There ws clapping from the crowd above.

"Where did you learn that," Sil'van asked, grabbing my hand as I pulled him up.

"I was training really hard this last week," I said nervously. Suddenly a voice broke out over the intercom.

"Azuchi Clapava, please report to the masters deck at once," It boomed throughout the arena. I gave a soft squeal as I jogged out of the arena and in the masters deck.

Masters Deck

When I arrived at the masters deck, there were to masters waiting there for me.

"Youngling Clapava, That was an imprssive display out there," Master Loric said, shaking my hand.

"Yes, it indeed was," Master A'lent said. My eyes showed pride, but I need to ask what they need.

"Am I,...to become one of your padawans," I asked both of them. Master A'lent smiled.

"Master Loric will be your master, I am far to busy," He said with a small amount of pride.

"Master A'lent was my master, so for me to have padawan brings him great pride," He said, making me realise he was still a knight.

"Thank you, Master," I said, bowing to him.

"Your padawan braids will be given to you at your padawan cermoney, this will be in two days, don't be late young one," Knight Loric said, smiling in return, before I bowed and left the room.

Lov'is and Master Our'sin's Shared Quaters

"Lov'is, guess what," I shouted as I walked into his shared quaters. Lov'is appeared from around a corner with a excited look on his face.

"Did you get a master," He said, nervousness laced his voice. I nodded before screaming and jumping into his arms.

"Congratz," He said, giving me a hug. I pushed out of it.

"My padawan ceromony is in two days, and my master is Knight Loric," I said to him.\

"I heard he was anawesome teacher, wasn't he Master A'lent's Padawan," Hw said, the question confused me for second before I responed.

"Yeah, He said he might have taken me, but he was to busy," I said, I knew Master A'lent's reputation. He had taught many of the greatest knights and masters.

"I'm so happy for you," He said, but there something under his voice that betrayed his sentence.

"...Thanks, I got to go get ready for my cermony," I said, turning and walking out of the Room.

Two days later, High council room

I walked slowly into the High council room, Knight Loric Stood there with The council.

"Azuchi Clapava, are you willing to learn under Knight Loric," Master Windu asked, gesturing to my master.

"Yes, I am master," I said as he moved forward to put on the padawan beads. As they were put on, Master Windu continued.

"I pronouce you Master and Padawan, may you learn from each other, and keep each other safe, keep the rules and the order going," He finished, allowing the padawan peads to fall and hang down my head. I smiled as Master Loric and I moved out of the High council room.


	11. Warnings of Diplomats

Jedi Temple, Docking bay 35

Azuchi's P.O.V

I walked into the docking bay, watching for my master. I gave a sigh as I walked towards the Jedi shuttle.

"Azuchi, there you are, we are needed on a diplomatic mission to lothal," Loric said, walking calmly towards me and the shuttle.

"Um,...wheres lothal, I've never heard of it," I repiled, trying to place the name. Loric gave a laugh, nodding his head at my words.

"Probably, It is in the outer rim, but is ignored a lot of the time," He said, running his hand through his hair, pushing it back into place.

"Well ok,..what do we need to do," I asked, eager to start my first mission.

"You're eager, a good sign,...We will be acting as bodyguards during the meetings and you will be assisting the people of the city, while the meets aren't in session," Loric said moving onto the shuttle, me right on his tail. I sighed as the shuttle took off, I still haven't figured out what was wrong with Lov'is, he's been so distant lately.

"Wait, what, can't I just stay with you,... I mean you are my master," I asked kind of angry.

"I am, you need to help the citizens of Lothal to gain humbleness and understanding of the people you protect," He replied, waving his hand at me dismissing the subject. The shuttle shook as broke the atmosphere.

Republic Cruiser _Los'dian_

I walked out of the shuttle onto the starship floor, glad to be on what seemed like solid ground. Clones littered the docking bay, some repairing things, others escorting. A few clones walked up to us, stopping with a salute.

"General, Commander, I'm here to escort you to your quarters," He said to us, gesturing for us to walk with him. We walked out of the docking bay, moving towards the lift.

"Azuchi, This is clone Captian Cario, He leads my squad of clones," Loric said, as we walked out of the lift onto the crew quarters section of the ship.

"Your Squad," I asked quizzically, jogging slightly to keep up with their fast paced walks. He nodded.

"Well, I work with them alot and its like their my squad," He explained, turning to face me. He backpeddled with the Cario leadings down a turn.

"See, when you are out in the field, The republic thinks its better to keep some people with the same people," He said gesturing to him and Cario,"And after a while you get to know them and understand them, you know what makes them tick," He explained as we came to a stop in front of a door. Cario punched in the code, but his face seemed disturbed by my masters comment.

"Well as soon as you get settled, Report to the bridge," Cario said stepping out of the way of the door. My master rushed in leaving me behind. As I went to walk in, Cario grabbed my hand.

"Be careful around him, he may think we are friends, but we are not," He said, pointing towards my master's retreating form," Do not be fooled by his light heartedness, or his chrasmia, thats what gets you," He finished, allowing me into the quarters, walking off.  
I shuddered at what was implied by that, was he a bad man?

I don't know but I'll heed his word. I walked into the quarters, laying my small bag onto the second bed. My master had unloaded his(very) big bag and began organizing his belongings.

"Master, you know we are going back to the temple right," I asked whimsically, grabbing a holopad off the bed. He gave a laugh, pushing of his chair.

"Yes, but it gets boring on this ship sometimes, and well,..." He trailed off, allowing me to guess. He grabbed the book from my hands and put it on the desk.

"I like to read and this place doesn't have a lot of books," He said, stopping my thinking of what it would be. He gestured to the large amount of books.

"Well, with me around, you won't ever be bored," I said, going over to my bed and putting my belongings away.

~Five Minutes Later~

"Come Azuchi, we most go to the bridge," My master said suddenly from his bed. He jumped up, pulling me up by my wrist. I was yelped with surprise, the amount of force behind the pull was great.

"Master, can you,... pull with less force next time," I asked rubbing my wrist as we walked into the hallway. He looked at me flatly.

"The force was fine come on," He said, surprising me. He seemed,.. different, as if he now didn't care if I got hurt. Weird, maybe this is what Cario was talking about. We arrived at the lift and went up to the bridge.

Republic Cruiser _Los'dian;_ Bridge

"Ah, General Loric, and a new addition,Commander,.." The Captian said as the lift doors opened. He dug for my name, I could see it in his eyes.

"Azuchi, my name is Azuchi," I said walking up to the captian, reaching my hand out to shake his hand. He stopped for a second before grasping my hand and giving it a shake.

"Of course, Commander Azuchi, Welcome aboard," He said, giving me a smile. I smiled and pulled my hand back.

"Captian Harold, stop play and start piloting this ship," Loric suddenly said, harshly.

"Of course, Master Loric," Harold said, stepping onto the bridge, ordering them to set course for Lothal.

"Master, why were you so harsh to Captian Harold," I asked, worried about what I had gotten into.

"I wasn't," He said, moving towards the front of the bridge. He put his hand on an ensign's shoulder, looking onto her screen.

"Heading into hyperspace now," Captian Harold said, as the view screen light up blue as stars whizzed past. I always loved this part.

"Azuchi, go mingle with the rest of the crew, off the bridge," Loric said, pointing to the lift, I gave him a confused look but started towards it.

"Ok, but call if you need me," I said as I got on the lift. As the doors slid closed, Loric replied.

"I won't need you," He said, darkly as the doors crushed his figure. I needed to talk with Cario

Cafeteria, deck 8, Clone level

"Hey, look its Knight Loric's new padawan," A clone said, pointing towards me as I entered.

"Again, damn he goes through lots of those," Another said, giving me an uneasy feeling at the bottom of my gut.

"Azuchi," A voice said behind me. I turned around to see Cario.

"You were right about him, but he wasn't like that at the temple," I said to him, the uneasy feeling rising.

"You're his fourth padawan he's had in two years," he said, looking me over," I'm surprised the jedi council gave him you," He finished, windowing his hands as if he was taking a picture.

"He just changed over night, I mean he wasn't like this around Master Alent," I said, running my hand over my lek.

"Come with me, I'll show you what you need to know," He said, grabbing my arm and leading me out of the large cafeteria. I followed him down two corridors, down to flights of stairs, and up one lift. We came to a stop outside what seemed like an office.

"This is my office, I have things in here, that prove your master is evil," Cario said, beginning to punch in the code.

"Maybe he is just having an off day," I said, looking at my shoes. Cario stopped and looked at me.

"He has hurt you, and you want to see if he gets better," Cario asked, disbelief lacing his voice, I nodded.

"I think he is still a good man, maybe he can prove-," I started before he cut me off.

"He can't,...if you want to give him time to prove himself, fine, but don't come crying to me, if you get hurt," Cario said, anger seeped through like lava. I ran away as fast as I can, no point in sticking around when, something darker was going on.

I arrived at the lift, pressing the button to go to the crew quarters.

Crew Deck, Jedi Quarters

I walked into my quarters, wanting to do some research. I walked up to his books, wanting to know what he was was reading.

I picked up the book most recently opened, reading the title. The datapad dropped to the floor as I processed what I had just read.

_The Sith teachings of Lord Aquilo, Version 3_


	12. Weird Happenings

Azuchi's Shared Quarters, Republic Cruiser _Los'dian_

Azuchi's P.O.V

The words filtered through my head, _Sith teachings, _why would a Loric need a journal on sith teachings, he was a jedi. I'll have to watch him more closely, heed Cario's word. I walked slowly towards the other books, my nerves sends goosebumps up my spine. I grabbed another darapad,dreading to look at the title.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Azuchi, be decent," Loric's voice filtered through the durasteel door. I hurriedly put the datapad back, running my desk, opening a random datapad. The door slid open, announcing Loric had entered the room. I look at him, afriad he sensed my guilt.

"You ok, you stormed off the bridge like you angry," He asked, shocking me. I stood up, turning to face him.

"Yeah, just tired from the trip here," I said, my mouth drying at the words. he looked over me, before shrugging. He turned towards the door.

"Come to the training rooms in four hours, we need to work on your lightsaber form," He said, concern gone from his voice. I nodded, and sat back down. I needed to see that evidence cario has, it may have an indication to why he is like this.

Training Room No. 2, four hours later

I walked into the training room still debating weather or not to talk to cario. I saw master standing there, looking at the training dummies.

"Master, I'm ready for training," I called out to him, catching his attention. he turned to face me with a smile, waving me over.

"I want to know how you do with blaster deflection," He explained, pressing a button. The dummies produced a blaster from an compartment, aiming at me."Now, I want you to use your lightsaber to deflect the bolt onto the targets," He said, pressing another button, making targets appear.

"Alright," I said, my lightsaber flying to my hand, blue light illumating my skin. He waved his hand go, blasters firing. I paried left and to the right, aiming for the targets. This went on for another hour.

"Alright, not bad, but your aim could be better,"He said grabing his lightsaber, aiming the saber out diagonly. A blaster bolt flew towards him, hitting the lightsaber, it flew towards the target, shattering it."I want you practice that for next time, ok," He said, looking at me. I nodded, bowing before him. He dismissed me, waving me off.

As I walked out I couldn't help but think, is he really as bad as cario says?

Los'dain Bridge

I walked onto the bridge, looking at ensigns working at there cosoles. Captian Harold noticed me waved me over. I waved to him as i walked.

"Captian," I said, saluting him. He gave a laugh, grabbing my shoulder. He shook his head.

"There is no need for you to salute to me Miss Cla'pava, I run a casual ship," He explained, guiding me towards the viewport. He point towards the lights speeding by.

"Those are Systems we are pass, lives we protect," He said, suddenly serious."Your master is someone I've worked with before, and I just want you to be careful, I don't want to see a new face next time I see him," He said, concern clear in his voice.

"Why," I asked, my mouth suddenly dry. He looked at me, dread coloring his face, before he suddenly smiled.

"No reason," He said, looking back towards the viewport. I shuddered at what he meant, as I exited the bridge.

I needed to see Cario.

Clone Quarters

I walked into the quarters the clones resided in, the smell of sweat stuck in the air. I walked up to the closest clone.

"Do you know where Captian Cario is," I asked, my voice filled with need. He looked at me for a moment, before responding.

"He is probably in his office, thats where I saw him last," He said, while shrugging. I thanked him as I walked towards his Office.

Captian Cario's Office

I looked at the durasteel door in front of me, its white paint hurt my eyes. I breathed as I walked into the office, door's quiet creaking bringing me relief. I looked around, Cario was watching me from his chair.

"Azuchi, do you need something," Cario questioned, tilting his head, the visor darkening slightly. I walked towards him, grabbing the chair arcoss from him.

"Show me," I said, exhaling a breath I didn't realize I was holding in," Show me the evidence, I saw the datapad he was reading and your evidence may show me why he was," I said, my voice steading. He stared at me for a moment, before Cario got up and walked to the door, locking it.

"In here," He said gesturing to his bedroom. I looked at him weirdly before moving towards him. He pulled up the mattress and undid the clips. He tilted the bed slightly. A datapad fell out, flimsi fell to the ground.

"Look through this when you know your alone, it will tell you all you need to know," He said, concern slipped through his usally gruff voice. I grabbed the flimsi and the datapad and nodded at him.

"Thanks, Cario," I said as I walked out of the room. I walked down the hall, my mind racing with what I had in my hands. I began to run, my room was only a level or two above this, I can make it.

Azuchi's Shared Quarters

I arrived at my quarters, panting from my run. I opened the door, light rushing to meet my eyes. I looked into the room to see Loric reading, the siths teachings, at least I think so. I walked to my desk, depositing the datapad onto my desk.

"what's that," Loric asked, suddenly looking up from his datapad. I give him questioning look, why was he so interested in what I had.

"The captain gave it to me, its a starship mechanics manual, its really interesting," I said, lying caused my skin to slightly darken. He looks at me suspiously, but only shrugged in response.

'why is he suddenly like he was before,' I thought, my mind wondering if Lov'is knew of anything like this happening. I shook my head to release those thoughts, I need to focus on training.

"I'm going to train, Master," I said to him, grabbing the datapad and running out of the room.

Training Room No.2

I focus hard on hitting the targets, I had hit at least four, not much better than before. I line up for one last target, when suddenly the intercom blares breaking my focus. This caused the bolt to hit my forearm.

"Commander Cla'pava, Please report to the bridge, Repeat, Report to the bridge," An ensign's voice filtered through the training room. I rubbed my forearm as I grabbed my stuff and walked to the bridge.

Bridge of Los'dian

"We have arrived at lothal, the senator will be waiting for you both on Lothal," Seargant Tart said, gesturing to the planet below. I looked at lothal and smiled, it looked bueatiful.

"Come on," Loric said, grabbing my burnt forearm with the same force as before. I winced, wanting to pull away, but I don't. I need him to think everything is ok.

1 hour later, Docking Bay 23

I walked onto the transport, all the stuff I needed was with me, and I was ready to see the second new world, as a jedi padawan.


	13. Lothal adventures

Lothal Spaceport, Docking Bay 28

Narrator P.O.V

the transport landed on the ground, opening its doors to revealing the two Jedi inside.

"Where are we going, Master," The young purple skinned twi'lek asked, her lekku swaying with her movements. The older man smiled before responding to her question.

"We are going to the Oficial Republic Embassy in the other side of town," He said, as his arms raises to point towards the general direction of the building. "I will go ahead first, you may explore the city before you go," He says as he begins to walk away.

"See ya later, Master," The twi'lek yells to him, as he exits the Spaceport. She walks over to the terminal hoping to find a map on it. She smiles with excitment as the map pops up as one of the options to choose. She taps the map, downloading it onto her personal datapad. She walks toward the exit of the Spaceport, breathing in the fresh air with a smile.

The city was bustling with movement as the daily market went into its busiest time of day. Azuchi walked down the road looking for something to eat as she was starving. A stand stood out to her, as it was selling a fruit she had never heard of before, a meilouron. The pink and yellow fruit stood out, over the dull colors of the rest of the market. Azuchi walked over to the stand, looking over the prices.

"Hello, what might I interest you in today, kyber crystals, or a meilouron," The stand manager asks when he spots her. Azuchi grabs her credit stick and hands it to the manager.

"One meilouron, please," She says to the man, who nods. He hands her the fruit after ringing her up. She waves to the man as she pockets the cred-stick, and places the fruit in her bag. As she walks down the street, her eyes scanning for interesting things, when suddenly a woman cries out in horror. Azuchi looks at the stand, which was now empty of their contents. A togruta male was running as fast as he could with the stolen items.

"Did that man take your stuff," She asks the woman, who was near tears. The woman nods sadly. Azuchi takes off towards the man, her slender frame helping her catch up to the man. She yells as tackles him.

"Hey, STOP," The man says as she begins to pick up all that he dropped. She turns to stare at him.

"These items aren't yours, their that lady's," She says to him. "And I'm taking them back to her," She says accepting the basket offered by a nearby pedestrian. She loads the purple fruits and small kyber crystals into the basket, stopping every now and then to check that he was still there. The man sat all the while dumbstuck. He was knocked out of this state when a security officer asked him to stand up so he could arrest him.

"That's why you don't steal things," She says to him as they walk off seperate ways. She drops off the stolen items before heading towards the Republic Embassy.

Republic Embassy, Ambassador Gerish's Office

"Can you get them aboard before it is noticed," Loric asked, lust filling his voice for but a moment. The ambassador frowned, appearing insulted.

"Of course I can," He replied. "How dare you question my integrity," He finished just as Azuchi Walked in.

"Ah, Padawn, Meet Ambassdor Gerish of Lothal," Loric began, his demeanor changing drasticly at the apperence of the lavender Twi'lek. She held her hand out to greet the Human before her.

"Azuchi Clapava, It's nice to meet you," She exclaimed. "Lothal is a very beautiful planet." Gerish smiled, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk as he took a seat.

"Thank you, Miss Clapava, I appreciate the sentiment," Gerish began, hitting a button on his desk. A hologram popped up, revealing a diagram of a ship. "This ship, and ships like like it, have been harassing Frieghters coming to Lothal," He explained. "All ships we have sent to stop them, have come back very badly damaged." He pressed the button again, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands over each other.

"Where is this happening," Loric questioned, his tone curious. Gerish gave him the coordinates, as it wasn't a very general area.

"Do you have any idea why somebody is attacking your Freighters," Azuchi asked after Loric confirmed the transfer of data. Loric look angry for a second, and even Gerish looked at him with a little fear, but responded to Azuchi's question anyway.

"Not in the slightest," He replied, with a distracted tone, as if the incident that he had called them here for was suddenly trivial.

"Azuchi, why don't you go talk to the Freighter Captains that were attacked, it might give us more information," Loric ordered Azuchi before could ask any questions.

"Uh,..., ok," Azuchi responded, feeling suspicous. "Are you sure yo-."

"Did I stutter Padawan," Loric growled, some of his previous anger coming through. Azuchi nodded rushing out of the office, not noticing Gerish's look of confusion.

Lothal Spaceport, level 6

Azuchi walked out of the elevator, still feeling suspicous over her master's reaction. She shook it off as she neared a Freighter Captian.

"Excuse me, could one point me towards on the Freighter Captains that was attack while en route to Lothal," she asked, tapping the Human's shoulder. The woman turned, her hair almost hitting her former conversationalist, whom made a noise as he walked off.

"Cheo-Ike," She called, realizing her rudeness. When the retreating form refused to turn around, the captain sighed and returned to the interloper. "Sorry, 'bout that," She apologised.

"Um,. no problem," Azuchi responded, her cheeks turning dark with embarressment. The Human laughed, a hearty laugh.

"What you gettin' embarressed about, Cheo's just a bit sensitive," She replied, reaching her hand out to shake her hand. "Now, about what ya asked about, I was one of the Freighters attacked, one of the lucky ones though."

"Oh, could you tell me anything about the ships or their crew," Azuchi asked, grabbing her datapad out. The woman recounted details about the ship, however, ese were mostly useless due them being already known.

"The leader was a Twi'lek though," She said, tilting her head in thought, placing her hands on her hips. "Voice was kinda rough, like he talking through a rebreather."

"How did you know he was a Twi'lek," She asked, interested by the new information.

"He said he would free Twi'leks from servitude, but I don't carry slaves or prostitutes," The woman replied, her voice filled with confusion.

"Well, thank you for the Information, what was your name," Azuchi asked, giving a nervous laugh when the woman laughed.

"The names Aracnia Silloft," She replied, her hearty laugh acompanying it. "There's another Captain, you should talk to him for more info, but I doubt he will have anymore than me, bye sweetheart," Aracnia said as she walked away.

"Bye, and Thank you again," Azuchi called, before making her way to the other captain, only to be referred to a different captain after none gave her new information. After 3 hours of information gathering, Azuchi gave up and returned to the embassy.

Republic Embassy, Gerish's Office

"Ambassador Gerish," Azuchi called from the unopened door, half not wanting to interrupt something, half wanting to know he was in the quiet room. The was a small click as the door opened revealing the Man.

"Yes, Azuchi, what do you need," Gerish asked, sounding worried. Azuchi stepped into the office, feeling off somehow.

"Yeah, I,uh, canvased the Captains but I only got info on what species the leader is and what he is after," Azuchi said, looking around the office, searching for why if felt off.

"Oh Good," The Ambassador said, breathing sigh of relief that somehow made the room more tense. Azuchi plugged her datapad into the desk, transferring the data over to him.

"Your Master is already in his room, I will have a Protocol droid lead to yours," he said, waving to the nearest Droid. "Take Miss Clapava to Room 8, level 9."

"When will we talk about the evid-," Azuchi began to ask.

"We will discuss the data tomorrow, after a good nights rest," He replied, almost pushing her out of the office.

"Ok, Good night," She replied, just as the door closed. Azuchi sighed as she followed the droid towards her room.

Republic Embassy, Ambassador Gerish's Office

"That was close Loric," Gerish said angerly, turning to face the man exiting the closet. The man smiled.

"She will not be a Problem to my plans," Loric replied, going over to the desk and pressing a button. It projected a hologram of a dark robed person. "Master, I have recieved your supplies, when is the attack to take place."

"After the Lothal Freighter Attacks have been solved," A scratchy voice replied, the sound of a rebreather filling the silence.

"Master, Loric can escape this, I can't, what is my cover story," Gerish asked, bowing slightly to the dark robed hologram.

"You will not be there when this occurs, you will be at an outlying village, helping out the citizens, plan for this," He replied, bursting into a small coughing fit.

"Of course," Gerish responded, bowing slightly. Loric bowed then pushed the button causing the hologram to dissipate.

"I will return to my quarters, you know what you must do," Loric said, pushing past the other man. This left Gerish in the silence of his office, just thinking of the implications of what they were planing.

A/N- Sorry this took so long to update, I had writers block for this story, and I could think of what to write. I will try to post another chapter soon to make up for not updating


End file.
